


Untitled

by scratches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, post snap, triple agent Brock, triple agent jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-21 21:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: Brock's vasectomy fails
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 18
Kudos: 318





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. I haven't proof read it. I'm hoping for the best. slight discussion on pregnancy termination if that makes you feel weird.  
> also i use too much dialogue

A fluorescent light flickered above Brock, its slight buzzing rang in his ears, and he was forever grateful that SHIELD had been courteous to replace all the bulbs in his office and the gym with ones that Stark had designed before he passed away. He turned his attention back to Dr. Hanson who was standing next to Darcy Lewis, the woman he was mistakenly keeping on the downlow. He cleared his throat and tapped his fingers against his tactical pants. “My mother will be happy.”

Darcy reached out and hit him upside the head. “You told me this couldn’t happen,” she turned to look at Dr. Hanson, “How did this happen?”

Dr. Hanson flipped a few pages on her clipboard and looked up, “The best that we, Dr. Cho and the rest of her team, can surmise is that the Cradle reconnected your vas deferens while you were under care for the accident in Lagos.” She pushed her glasses up her nose and moved a piece of greying hair behind her ear. “There have been other cases that have been studied.. I mean, one study, where a serum, quite like yours, was able to repair a similar procedure in a patient.”

He caught Darcy rolling her eyes and muttering, “Barnes.” 

“I cannot confirm or deny, but Dr. Cho and myself are looking into the serum and comparing it to the other serum. It seems that the Cradle was able to boost your healing to an extent that we were unaware of. It was supposed to heal superficial burns.” 

Brock huffed in response, “Nothing about the accidents in D.C. and Lagos was superficial.” An arm moved around Darcy as the light buzzed again over his head. 

“We do have some options.” Dr. Hanson looked between the both of them and continued, “We can perform the procedure again to sterilize you and watch to make sure the vas deferens doesn’t reconnect.” She gestured to Darcy, “If you were to continue to term or to terminate the pregnancy, the options available are your standard birth control options.” She placed the clipboard onto the rolling desk that was next to them. “These are decisions I cannot make for either of you. Once you make a decision you can call my office and we can set up whichever care the both of you would need.” She motioned directly towards Brock. “Dr. Cho would like you to undergo some scans and blood work, and,” she paused, “would require a sample to see how the Cradle effected your count.”

“So we just deal with this until Darcy has made a decision?” Brock asked before pulling Darcy closer to him. 

Darcy looked up at him and narrowed her eyes, “What do you mean I make the decision? If I recall both of us got into this situation.” 

“It’s your body.” He narrowed his eyes back at her. “I’m an old man, what are you doing wasting your time on me, anyway?”

“If I may interject?” Dr. Hanson cut off Darcy before she could retort. “All the blood work and scans we have so far collected they put your actual age a little closer to forty than fifty three.” She paused before continuing, “The serum slowed your aging after HYDRA injected you with it. And since you are both medical proxies and he filed a medical disclosure for the both of you, Jack Rollins’ body has also slowed. His body is closer to thirty than his mid forties.”

His eyes, along with Darcy’s, went wide with the news. “If more undercover agents had survived the HYDRA trials we would have more data to compare to, but currently it is just the two of you and another patient.”

They both muttered, “Barnes.”

“I want to say that I can give you as much time as you need to make your decision, but with Darcy about ten weeks along, a quicker decision would be thoroughly recommended.” She motioned between the both of them, “If you would like me to make an appointment with the family counseling department so they can discuss budgeting, child care, and social services available for the both of you, my office can do that for you.”

Someone knocked at the door before Dr. Hanson moved towards the door. She opened the door and had a quiet hurried conversation with the nurse standing out there with a clipboard in her hands. She passed the clipboard to Dr. Hanson, thanked her, and closed the door. “Dr. Cho has ordered tests, and it looks like she would suggest the both of you undergo them. They are minimally invasive and can be done in one afternoon.”

“Can we get a copy of the tests to look over?” Darcy asked the doctor. “I just want to be aware of what will be happening to my body, especially,” she motioned to her abdomen, “with an alien growing in me”

“Don’t call it an alien.” Brock said automatically. 

“Of course the both of you will get a copy when you leave the office. Amanda at the front desk will have copies for the both of you when you check out.” Dr. Hanson smiled and put that clipboard atop the other. “I will leave you to make this very hard decision. Call my office when you have made it and we can make arrangements.” 

Dr. Hanson reached her hand towards Darcy and they shook hands before Brock shook her hand. “Thank you, really, for all the information,” Darcy said. 

“We’ll call soon.” Brock replied before moving towards the door to open it for the women. 

“Just check out at the front desk, if I don’t hear from you in two weeks, my office will check in with you.”

~~~

Brock cancelled the rest of the training sessions for the day down in the SHIELD gym so him and Darcy could take a half day and discuss the issue at hand. She had an empty cup of decaf coffee in front of her that she was spinning on his desk.

“This really is a two person decision Brock.”

“But it is your body, Darcy, if you don’t want to go through the...fucking, I don’t know, pain and puking and bullshit of pregnancy, you need to make the decision. I made my decision thirty years ago when I got snipped. I never thought this opportunity would ever happen for me.”

She looked up at him from behind her red glasses. “So you’re saying you don’t want this.” She pointed at her stomach.

“Don’t put words in my mouth.” He opened his top drawer and grabbed a paper clip to twist.

“You need to use your words then. Believe me when I say I never thought I’d be working at SHIELD as a liaison for scientists between here and Stark industries. Jane is still angry I left her there.” Darcy started popping the lid off and on her coffee cup. “Then we met and everything became even more real because, one, you’re supposed to be dead, two, we work in completely different divisions, and three, I should never let Bucky Fucking Barnes pull a Black Widow and set me up on a blind date.”

“You’re saying you regret me?” Brock looked pained and grimaced before the paperclip snapped in half.  
“Hell no, you’re the best thing to have happened to me in a long time, and the last two years are the happiest since everyone came back after the snap.” She held her hand out for the broken paperclip before tossing it into the wastebasket next to his desk. “And, you can’t fucking make any excuses about being an old man, technically there are only 4 years biologially between us.” 

He reached for another paperclip. “It’s a big decision. I saw my sister go through this three times, and even though the end product was great, she was miserable for ten months.”

“Yeah…..it’s already been a terrible two and a half months.” She laughed before sitting further back into the leather chair. “You think I like puking every afternoon? Morning sickness is a fallacy, dude. It’s an all day sickness.”

Brock smirked. “So that’s why you’ve been eating all my ma’s good lemon candies?”

“In the words of Dr. Hanson, I cannot confirm or deny that.” They both laughed before Darcy shrugged, “I mean, it’s probably a good thing you don’t have to deal with in-laws on my side, my mom would be very upset that I’m not babying with a nice Jewish doctor or lawyer. The only other substitute would have been an Avenger.” 

“Maybe I won’t have in-laws but there’s a Jane and a Bruce and goddamn Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes to deal with.”

“Oh shit.” She buckled with laughter. “You’re fucked.”

“And you have it easy, ma got me good with the spatula when I told her I went and got snipped. She was so upset that I wasn’t passing on my good Italian genes. She’s going to be ecstatic. Don’t get me started on Giovanna and Johnny. They are going to razz me for being a sugar daddy. Literally a daddy, maybe.”

They both paused and let the words settle around them. It was a big decision. There were two apartments between them. Three cars. Forty-seven miles on a good day if Darcy wasn’t at the upstate facility. Brock was terrible at installing car seats. Baby food had _preservatives_ in it. Darcy high fived people. Brock put people into full nelsons for fun. Could they do with the lack of sleep?

“I bet your mom would move here. Last time she was here she waxed on and on about how she missed the infant years of her grandchildren.” The smile that Darcy used when she was scheming blossomed across her face.

“You want my Brooklyn momma who can’t give up her source of guanciale to move closer to us? The same momma who sent you a lavender blanket because she’s convinced I’m giving you grey hair?” He snapped the paperclip again. “You think she’s going to give up Piccola Italia? She divorced her second husband because he was given a job opportunity in Boston and he was convinced their Cassata was superior. Oh he was in for a big surprise.”

Darcy waved her finger, “You don’t between your momma and her Italian desserts.”

“If only he had suggested living in Providence and commuting.” Brock smiled. 

“They got that zeppole and neapolitan pizza.”

“Au-then-tic.” He mimicked his mother’s voice and they both laughed. 

“Really though, would it be that bad to…. I…. you’d be stuck with me for life. If we didn’t work out, you’d still be stuck with part of me.” She tossed her cup into the trash as Brock snapped the paperclip into smaller pieces.

“In no fucking world would I _be stuck with you_.” He stood up and moved around the desk. “Just come with me. I didn’t want to do this here, I had this whole… there were pancakes and egg white omelets and not the fucking stench of the gym involved.” He reached out for her hand, pulled her up, and ushered her through the door. 

Brock walked into the gym and motioned towards Jack. He came over to them as he wiped his brow with a towel. “Thought you had left for the day, boss?” 

He pointed at Darcy, “Call my ma, and you,” he pointed at Jack, “stop calling me boss.” 

Brock handed his phone over to Darcy before he moved towards the locker room. At his locker he spun the dial and opened the door and reached into his duffle. He was supposed to do this at brunch with mimosas and whipped cream. The small box fell into his hand before he closed his locker and spun the dial again. As he moved towards the gym entrance he could hear Darcy and Jack talking to his mother on face-time. They didn’t know what was going on, his ma didn’t know what was going on, and all of the other agents in the gym had stopped and were looking at the commotion next to the door. 

He internalized a pep talk before slipping the box into his back pocket. When he was next to the two people arguing with his mother, he handed the phone to Jack and said, “Get a good shot for my ma. She’ll never send you a Christmas gift ever again if you fuck this up?”

“Brock you shouldn’t talk to Jack that way!” His mother’s tinny voice came out of the phone.

Brock pointed at the phone and said, “Just… ma, relax.” He turned towards Darcy and said, “She’s always so high strung.”

“Yeah I wonder who you get that from.” Darcy replied.

“You…” He moved towards her and put his hands on her cheeks and held her there while he searched her eyes. “I love you and your smart ass mouth, Darcy, and you were supposed to be drinking uzu mimosas, but this’ll have to do because there ain’t anyone I’d rather spend the rest of my life with than you.” He leaned in and kissed her full on the lips before reaching behind himself and pulled the ring box out of his back pocket.

“You better get down on that knee, Brock.” His mother’s voice hiccuped from the phone.

“She’s such a pain in my ass, Darcy.” Brock released her face and moved to the floor, both of his knees touching the tiles before he opened the small box and watched her shocked face as he asked, “You want to make me an honest man, Darcy Lewis?”

She nodded as a tear fell down her face, “Why do you have to do it like this, you know I’m all hormonal.” She sniffed before he stood up and took the ring out of the box. “I love you, you dummy, and you’ve been the only honest dude I’ve wanted for years.” Brock picked up her hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

“I swear Mrs. Rumlow, I had no idea this was going to happen,” Jack whispered theatrically. 

“You both better call me when you’re not in flagrante delicto.” Brock’s mother let out a sob before ending the call.

~~~

“So what do you say,” Darcy traced a line down Brock’s chest later that night, “want to call Dr. Hanson in the morning?”

He looked down at her as he ran his hand through her hair, “You going to get rid of that shit apartment?”

“I have a lot of neon furniture.” 

“We can make room.” His house was large enough, there was a billiards room he could turn into a second sitting room. “There’s a townhouse a few blocks away we could invest in.”

“You mean to actually ask your mom to move here?” Darcy traced another line up his chest.

“She sent me the listing.” Brock rolled over and held Darcy tight. “She said it’s a quick train ride back to the city if she really needs her staples.” 

“She’ll give up ravioli from Borgatti’s?”

“A variable she probably hasn’t thought of. She did say she’s getting too old to live in a sixth floor walk up though, said she was ready for a change of pace, wants her dream car after fifty five years of not having one.” He splayed his hand across her stomach. “Wants a damn Honda civic.”

“A Honda Civic?”

“And maybe a 1962 Ford Galaxie.”

“Now that is more her speed.” Darcy placed her hand over his and asked, “So we are really going to do this? Get married, have a baby, live near your mother, eat subpar pasta?”

Brock pulled her closer and his lips met hers, “Ain’t nothing I want to do more, except the pasta, ma will keep you in good pasta.”


End file.
